My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together/Gallery
School of Rock School_of_Rock_title_card_EGDS1.png Canterlot_Natural_History_Museum_EGDS1.png Maud_Pie_giving_a_lecture_about_rocks_EGDS1.png Canterlot_High_students_looking_uninterested_EGDS1.png Im thrilled that you are here.png CHS_students_barely_listening_to_Maud_EGDS1.png Pinkie,_Twilight,_and_Rarity_listening_to_Maud_EGDS1.png Maud_Pie_gesturing_to_the_museum_displays_EGDS1.png Museum_display_of_dinosaur_skeletons_EGDS1.png Skull_falls_off_of_dinosaur_skeleton_display_EGDS1.png We're all feeling the pressure.png CHS_students_looking_bored_and_tired_EGDS1.png Good one maud.png Maud_Pie_addressing_the_museum_patrons_EGDS1.png Lyra_and_Heath_Burns_looking_uninterested_EGDS1.png Rarity_notices_Sweetie_Belle_nodding_off_EGDS1.png Rarity_nudges_Sweetie_Belle_with_her_hip_EGDS1.png Rarity_shrugging_innocently_at_Sweetie_Belle_EGDS1.png Point to the sedimentary rocks.png Maud_Pie_pointing_at_sedimentary_rocks_EGDS1.png Maud_Pie_points_to_another_sedimentary_rock_EGDS1.png CHS_students_looking_even_more_bored_EGDS1.png Apple_Bloom_bored_at_the_museum_EGDS1.png Rarity,_Twilight,_and_Pinkie_look_at_Maud_EGDS1.png Ready for what we planned with maud.png Twilight_and_Rarity_ready_to_help_Pinkie_EGDS1.png Pinkie_Pie_pulling_Twilight_off-screen_EGDS1.png Rarity_makes_gems_with_her_geode_powers_EGDS1.png Rarity_adding_gems_to_Maud_Pie's_lecture_EGDS1.png Rarity's_gems_spinning_in_the_air_EGDS1.png CHS_students_looking_at_Rarity's_gems_EGDS1.png Maud_Pie_gesturing_to_the_volcano_display_EGDS1.png Rarity's_gems_flying_into_the_volcano_EGDS1.png Pinkie_Pie_pours_sprinkles_into_the_volcano_EGDS1.png Pinkie_drops_a_glowing_rock_into_the_volcano_EGDS1.png Pinkie_creating_an_explosion_in_the_volcano_EGDS1.png Sprinkles_and_smoke_burst_out_of_the_volcano_EGDS1.png Glittery_sprinkles_rain_down_on_the_volcano_EGDS1.png CHS_students_looking_at_the_glittery_sprinkles_EGDS1.png Magma-nificient.png Maud_Pie_continues_her_rock_lecture_EGDS1.png Twilight_Sparkle_catching_sprinkles_on_her_hand_EGDS1.png Twilight_Sparkle_begins_the_plan's_next_part_EGDS1.png Twilight_Sparkle_channels_her_geode_powers_EGDS1.png Twilight_Sparkle_using_her_telekinesis_EGDS1.png Dinosaur_skeletons_covered_in_pink_aura_EGDS1.png Dinosaur_skeletons_coming_to_life_EGDS1.png Students_amazed_by_moving_dinosaur_bones_EGDS1.png Dinosaur_skeletons_go_back_to_standing_still_EGDS1.png Maud_Pie_concluding_her_museum_lecture_EGDS1.png dino-mite.png CHS_students_cheering_and_applauding_EGDS1.png Pinkie,_Twilight,_and_Rarity_proud_of_themselves_EGDS1.png Maud_Pie_looking_at_her_adoring_audience_EGDS1.png Maud_Squad_girl_comes_up_to_Maud_Pie_EGDS1.png Maud_Squad_girl_acting_embarrassed_and_shy_EGDS1.png Maud_Squad_girl_asking_for_Maud's_autograph_EGDS1.png Maud_Pie_signing_her_fan's_geology_book_EGDS1.png look at maud.png ecstatic.png Maud_Pie_still_wearing_a_blank_expression_EGDS1.png Twilight_and_Rarity_confused_by_Maud's_expression_EGDS1.png Iris_out_on_Pinkie,_Twilight,_and_Rarity_EGDS1.png A Fine Line A_Fine_Line_title_card_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer's_legs_running_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_running_through_the_mall_EGDS2.png Sunset_runs_into_Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips_EGDS2.png yeah.png Promotional_stand_for_Tirek's_Revenge_game_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_excited_to_play_Tirek's_Revenge_EGDS2.png Rise of tirek was awesome.png waiting ages for the sequel.png Sandalwood_curbing_Sunset's_enthusiasm_EGDS2.png Sandalwood_pointing_down_the_line_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_shocked_by_the_line's_length_EGDS2.png Lots_of_people_waiting_in_line_at_the_mall_EGDS2.png CHS_students_waiting_in_line_at_the_mall_EGDS2.png More_CHS_students_wait_in_line_at_the_mall_EGDS2.png People in line outside the video game store EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_complete_shock_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_her_phone_EGDS2.png Clock_on_Sunset_Shimmer's_phone_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_annoyed_EGDS2.png Its about the quest with your buds.png Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips_fist-bump_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_disappointed_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_sighing_heavily_EGDS2.png Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Sweetie_Drops_thumb-wrestling_EGDS2.png Lyra_beats_Sweetie_Drops_at_thumb-wrestling_EGDS2.png Snips_and_Snails_playing_a_handheld_video_game_EGDS2.png Snips_and_Snails_playing_a_game_seriously_EGDS2.png Curly_Winds_and_Wiz_Kid_lifting_weights_together_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_waiting_in_line_by_herself_EGDS2.png Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips_play_with_hacky_sack_EGDS2.png when you're with your best friends.png Sandalwood_about_to_do_a_trust_fall_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_watches_Sandalwood_fall_over_EGDS2.png Sunset_flinches_as_Sandalwood_hits_the_floor_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_meets_Sunset_Shimmer_at_the_mall_EGDS2.png I thought you could not make it.png Rainbow_Dash_wonders_where_the_other_girls_are_EGDS2.png I didn't think they wanna do this.png Rainbow_Dash_thinking_as_Sunset_Shimmer_speaks_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_comes_up_with_an_idea_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_away_from_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_sees_Rainbow_has_left_EGDS2.png Hacky_sack_flies_over_Sunset_Shimmer's_head_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_over_at_Sandalwood_EGDS2.png Sandalwood_apologizing_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS2.png sometimes things get out of hand.png Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips_having_fun_together_EGDS2.png Sunset_annoyed_at_Sandalwood's_optimism_EGDS2.png Pinkie_appears_behind_Sunset_with_hacky_sack_on_her_forehead_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_out_Sandalwood's_hacky_sack_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_returning_Sandalwood's_hacky_sack_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_returns_with_the_rest_of_Sunset's_friends_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_grinning_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS2.png Sunset_and_Rainbow_Dash_smile_at_each_other_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_friends_waiting_in_line_together_EGDS2.png Applejack_holding_an_apple_and_apple_peeler_EGDS2.png Applejack_peeling_an_apple_behind_her_back_EGDS2.png Applejack_makes_a_chain_of_apple_heart_cutouts_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_giving_snacks_to_Applejack_and_Sunset_EGDS2.png Line_of_people_at_the_mall_slowly_moving_forward_EGDS2.png Rarity_about_to_put_makeup_on_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_realizes_what_Rarity's_doing_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_blocks_Rarity's_makeup_with_Spike_EGDS2.png Rarity_realizes_she's_putting_makeup_on_Spike_EGDS2.png Rarity_applying_more_makeup_on_Spike_EGDS2.png Snips_and_Snails_in_the_slowly-moving_line_of_people_EGDS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbooms_playing_their_instruments_EGDS2.png Mall_patron_buying_a_copy_of_Tirek's_Revenge_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_friends_outside_the_game_store_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_finally_reaches_the_front_of_the_line_EGDS2.png Promotional_poster_of_Tirek's_Revenge_game_EGDS2.png Cashier_puts_Sold_Out_sticker_on_Tirek's_Revenge_poster_EGDS2.png just sold the last one.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_disappointed_shock_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_sad_disappointment_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer's_friends_cheer_her_up_EGDS2.png Sunset_happy_just_to_be_with_her_friends_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_pops_in_from_screen's_left_side_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_the_Tirek's_Revenge_stand_EGDS2.png I just thought we were having.png Pinkie_Pie_reaching_into_her_hair_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_reveals_a_copy_of_Tirek's_Revenge_EGDS2.png Pinkie_gives_Tirek's_Revenge_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_happily_holding_her_new_game_EGDS2.png The best part of this game.png|you know what is the best part of this games is the quest.png the powerups.png the revenge.png Sunset_reveals_Tirek's_Revenge_is_multiplayer_EGDS2.png|it's multiplayer Sunset_and_friends_cheering_in_the_game_store_EGDS2.png Pinkie Sitting Pinkie_Sitting_title_card_EGDS3.png Rarity_drops_off_Lily_Pad_at_Pinkie's_house_EGDS3.png filling in for my babysitting emploi.png I could not pass up.png The young designers Gala.png no biggie wiggie.png Pinkie_Pie_the_babysitter_EGDS3.png you are a small pink lifesaver.png Rarity_leaving_Pinkie_Pie's_house_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_waving_goodbye_to_Rarity_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_appears_before_Lily_as_a_clown_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_looking_puzzled_at_Pinkie_Pie_EGDS3.png The best babysitting bash.png Clown_Pinkie_Pie_jumping_with_excitement_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_pushes_Lily_Pad_inside_the_house_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_up_as_a_clown_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_presents_baking_ingredients_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_presents_arts-and-crafts_tools_EGDS3.png bake a silly hat shaped cake.png Lily_Pad_backing_away_toward_the_couch_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_tosses_off_her_oven_mitts_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_sits_down_next_to_Lily_Pad_EGDS3.png Clock_ticking_on_the_fireplace_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_staring_at_Lily_Pad_as_she_reads_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_sitting_in_a_different_position_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_starting_to_get_bored_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_sitting_upside-down_on_the_couch_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_lying_on_the_couch_in_boredom_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_smacks_her_face_with_boredom_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_getting_an_idea_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_slyly_in_Lily's_direction_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_reading_an_electronic_book_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_interrupts_Lily_Pad's_reading_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_asks_Lily_Pad_about_her_book_EGDS3.png it's about the band of girl pirates.png Pinkie_Pie_puts_a_pirate_hat_on_Lily's_head_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_wearing_a_pirate_hat_EGDS3.png Pirate_Pinkie_pushing_a_cardboard_pirate_ship_stand_EGDS3.png Pirate_Pinkie_placing_cardboard_waves_of_water_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_up_as_a_pirate_captain_EGDS3.png stranded on a desert island.png Pirate_Pinkie_Pie_running_past_Lily_Pad_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_watches_Pinkie_Pie_run_back_and_forth_EGDS3.png Pirate_Pinkie_making_a_multi-layered_cake_EGDS3.png makes a dessert island.png Pirate_Pinkie_Pie_eating_a_cookie_EGDS3.png Pirate_Pinkie_offering_cookie_to_Lily_Pad_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_declining_Pinkie_Pie's_cookie_offer_EGDS3.png tell me more.png and then the monkeys.png Pinkie_dressed_up_and_acting_like_a_monkey_EGDS3.png and the crabs.png Pinkie_dressed_as_a_crab_and_tickling_Lily_Pad_EGDS3.png and the birds.png Pinkie_Pie_appears_dressed_as_a_flamingo_EGDS3.png become the pirate girls friends.png Pinkie_jumps_on_the_couch_and_flaps_her_wings_EGDS3.png Flamingo_Pinkie_Pie_leaping_over_Lily_Pad_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_as_a_crab_again_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_as_a_monkey_again_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_watching_Pinkie_act_like_a_monkey_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_as_a_flamingo_again_EGDS3.png Pinkie_runs_around_house_in_flamingo_costume_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_collapses_on_the_couch_in_exhaustion_EGDS3.png want me to read it to you.png do I.png Pinkie_Pie_with_an_adorable_smile_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_reading_her_e-book_out_loud_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_reading_her_e-book_to_Pinkie_Pie_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_yawning_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_being_babysat_by_Lily_Pad_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_complimenting_Lily_Pad_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_falls_asleep_with_Gummy_plushie_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_smiling_at_sleeping_Pinkie_Pie_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_pulling_covers_over_Pinkie_Pie_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_patting_Pinkie_Pie's_sleepy_head_EGDS3.png Queen of Clubs Queen_of_Clubs_title_card_EGDS4.png Applejack's_pet_pig_walking_next_to_her_EGDS4.png Applejack's_pig_lying_on_the_hallway_floor_EGDS4.png Applejack_laughing_at_her_cute_pig_EGDS4.png Applejack_laughing_near_Rarity_and_Rainbow_EGDS4.png Rarity_covering_her_nose_from_the_bad_smell_EGDS4.png Rarity_complaining_about_Applejack's_pig_EGDS4.png it's photo day for all the clubs.png a young farmers club tradition.png Applejack_smiling_at_her_pet_pig_EGDS4.png Rarity_plugging_her_nose_EGDS4.png you're only in one club.png I'm in 5 this year.png Rainbow_Dash_being_a_braggart_EGDS4.png Applejack_hears_Rainbow_Dash's_bragging_EGDS4.png young farmers is just one.png Applejack_reveals_she's_in_six_clubs_EGDS4.png Rainbow_surprised_by_AJ's_club_number_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_thinking_quickly_EGDS4.png 5 sports clubs.png Rainbow_Dash_continues_being_a_braggart_EGDS4.png Rarity_keeping_peace_between_Rainbow_and_AJ_EGDS4.png it's not a competition.png Rainbow_Dash_glaring_across_at_Applejack_EGDS4.png Screen_narrows_around_Rainbow_Dash's_face_EGDS4.png Applejack_looks_challengingly_at_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS4.png Screen_narrows_around_Applejack's_face_EGDS4.png Applejack_vs._Rainbow_Dash_EGDS4.png Photo_Finish_taking_the_chess_club's_picture_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_joins_the_chess_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_chess_club_EGDS4.png Big_Mac,_Snips,_Snails,_and_Trixie_in_the_RPG_club_EGDS4.png Big_McIntosh_rolling_several_dice_EGDS4.png Applejack_joins_the_RPG_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_the_RPG_club_EGDS4.png Fluttershy,_Lyra,_and_Sweetie_Drops_in_knitting_club_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_joins_the_knitting_club_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_knitting_at_high_speed_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_knits_a_small_Wondercolt_sweater_EGDS4.png Fluttershy_putting_a_small_sweater_on_Angel_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_knitting_club_EGDS4.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_the_fencing_club_EGDS4.png Applejack_joins_the_fencing_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_the_fencing_club_EGDS4.png AJ_and_Rainbow_pass_each_other_in_the_hall_EGDS4.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_look_behind_at_each_other_EGDS4.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_share_an_electrifying_gaze_EGDS4.png The_Canterlot_High_School_chemistry_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_chemistry_club_EGDS4.png The_Canterlot_High_School_band_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_the_CHS_band_EGDS4.png Overpowered Overpowered_title_card_EGDS5.png CHS_students_walking_through_the_school_hall_EGDS5.png Sunset_wearing_noise-cancelling_headphones_EGDS5.png The Finals Countdown The_Finals_Countdown_title_card_EGDS6.png Star Crossed Star_Crossed_title_card_EGDS7.png My Little Shop of Horrors My_Little_Shop_of_Horrors_title_card_EGDS8.png Display of Affection Display_of_Affection_title_card_EGDS9.png A Little Birdie Told Me A_Little_Birdie_Told_Me_title_card_EGDS10.png Super Squad Goals Super_Squad_Goals_title_card_EGDS11.png Comic_book_of_the_Equestria_Girls_EGDS11.png Panoramic_view_of_Canterlot_City_EGDS11.png Mane_Seven_exploring_the_big_city_EGDS11.png Rarity_unable_to_contain_her_excitement_EGDS11.png Just think about the fashion.png Applejack_rubbing_her_stomach_EGDS11.png The frolicking.png That short for frosting licking.png Road Trippin Road_Trippin_title_card_EGDS12.png X Marks the Spot X_Marks_the_Spot_title_card_EGDS13.png Pirate_mobile_game_on_Sunset's_phone_EGDS13.png Sunset_playing_a_mobile_game_on_the_beach_EGDS13.png Sunset_Shimmer_finds_message_in_a_bottle_EGDS13.png Sunset_Shimmer_picks_up_message_in_a_bottle_EGDS13.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_message_in_a_bottle_EGDS13.png Aww... Baby Turtles Aww..._Baby_Turtles_title_card_EGDS14.png Rarity,_Fluttershy,_Dash,_and_AJ_hang_out_on_the_beach_EGDS14.png Fluttershy_hears_a_distressing_sound_EGDS14.png Lost and Found Lost_and_Found_title_card_EGDS15.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_sunbathing_EGDS15.png nothin like kickin back.png Too Hot to Handle Too_Hot_to_Handle_title_card_EGDS16.png Unsolved Selfie Mysteries Unsolved_Selfie_Mysteries_title_card_EGDS17.png The Salty Sails The_Salty_Sails_title_card_EGDS18.png Blue Crushed Blue_Crushed_title_card_EGDS19.png Turf War Turf_War_title_card_EGDS20.png Friendship Math Friendship_Math_title_card_EGDS21.png The Last Day of School The_Last_Day_of_School_title_card_EGDS22.jpg Exterior_view_of_Canterlot_High_School_EGDS22.png it's the last day of school.png Outtakes Outtakes_title_card_EGDS23.png Fluttershy_setting_up_the_camera_EGDS23.png most cuddly adoption video.png Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic Pinkie_Pie_Snack_Psychic_title_card_EGDS24.png Exterior_view_of_Sweet_Snacks_Cafe_EGDS24.png Interior_view_of_Sweet_Snacks_Cafe_EGDS24.png Five to Nine Five_to_Nine_title_card_EGDS25.png Exterior_view_of_Applejack's_house_at_sunrise_EGDS25.png Sunlight_shining_through_Applejack's_window_EGDS25.png So Much More to Me So_Much_More_to_Me_title_card_EGDS26.png Equestria_Girls_outside_the_animal_shelter_EGDS26.png Sunset_Shimmer_inviting_Fluttershy_to_karaoke_EGDS26.png|"Are you sure you don't wanna come to the karaoke party, Fluttershy?" Category:Galleries